


Blue Starlite

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a surprise date night for you and Miles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Starlite

“So what are we doing tonight Y/N?” Miles asks, flopping onto the couch next to you.

“The same thing we do every night Miles, try and take over the world!” You look over at him with a smile on your face and he laughs.

“Nope.” He shakes his head, a grin on his face.

“Nope? Rats, then I guess we’ll move those plans to tomorrow night. So what are we doing tonight Miles?”

“I got us tickets -”

“Oh I love tickets!”

“Shh, shut your face.” He places his hand over your mouth. “I got us tickets, to the Blue Starlite to watch Pee-wee’s Big Adventure tonight!” He throws his arms up in the air.

“Miles!” You get up on your knees in excitement.

“I know! Pee-wee! On the big screen! At a drive in theater!”

“Are Kerry and Stacey coming?”

“Nope, it’s just gonna be you, me, and Burnie’s truck.”

“Burnie’s truck?” You raise an eyebrow and sit back on your heels.

“It’ll be awesome, you’ll see. I have plans.”

“Plans huh? So when does the show start?”

“9, but we have to get there like an hour early for a good spot. Do we have a battery operated radio?”

“Not since the 90’s.”

“Do they even still make them?” His brows furrow and he squints his eyes, thinking. “I’ll check the internet; someone has to still make them right?”

“Why do we need one?”

“To listen to the movie through.”

“Don’t we do that through the car radio or one of those little speaker things?”

“Normally? Yes. But not tonight.” You raise your eyebrow at him again. “Plans babe, plans.”

“Alright plan master, you’re in charge.”

\-----

“Ashley, you have to tell me what’s going on.” You sit at the bar in Burnie and Ashley’s kitchen as Ashley cuts up some vegetables for dinner. Burnie and Miles were out doing god knows what with the truck and you weren’t allowed out there.

“I’m sorry Y/N, but I have been sworn to secrecy!” She dumps the carrots into the pot of water on the stove and starts cutting some onions.

“Ashleeeey.” You groan and put your head down on the bar.

“Noooooo. The only thing I’ll tell you is that it’s cute, and I’ve made Burnie promise to do this next week or something. Now stop asking missy.” She points the knife at you as she sniffles.

“Ugh.”

“LADIES! You ready to go Y/N?” Miles walks into the kitchen, Burnie behind him with a smile on his face.

“Burnie...” You turn on the barstool and give him your prettiest smile.

“Nah uh, don’t even ask me. You kids go and have fun, Miles, drive it into work tomorrow and we’ll trade cars there.”

“Sure thing. Bye Jinx!”

“Bye guys!” You guys walk out of the house, the truck sits in the driveway, a tarp covering the back end.

“Miles...”

“Plans.”

“Right. Plans.” You climb up into the cab of the truck and buckle up. “Miles?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to assume this box in the back is also part of the plan?”

“Yup. Okay, let’s go!”

\-----

“Are your eyes still closed?” You stand in the dirt parking lot of the drive in, facing the back of the truck which was pointed at the screen, eyes closed, a smile plastered on your face at the excitement in Miles’ voice.

“Still closed!” You listen as he unhooks the tarp from the truck, and then he whips it off, or at least tries too, sounds like there’s a bit of a struggle.

“Hang on! I got it, hang on...okay! Open your eyes!” You open your eyes and they immediately go to Miles standing next to the bed of the truck, face flushed and breathing a little heavily, a giant grin on his face. He gestures to the truck, “What do you think?” You look over and burst out laughing.

“Miles!” He moves over to you, tarp still in his hand, and slings his free arm around your shoulders. “You put an air mattress in the bed of the truck?”

“Not just any air mattress!” He moves to the truck and starts showing it off like one of those women from “The Price is Right”. “This is a specially made air mattress that fits especially in truck beds. And on top here, we have some lovely blankets, because it’s supposed to get cold tonight, and then we have a bunch of pillows for reclining and cuddling into. ‘But what’s in the box Miles?’ I’m glad you asked!” He gets into the truck and grabs the box from it, placing it on the tailgate and opens it up. “Here we have a lovely deck of RWBY cards, to pass the time until the movie starts,” He holds them with one hand while waving his other around it, “and just in case those don’t keep us entertained, I have brought, these! A pair of Nintendo Game Boy DS’, with included Pokémon games for battling. Last but not least, we have snacks and soda.” He pulls out bags of candy and a 6 pack of root beer. You walk over to him, take the candy and soda, put them back in the box, and then pull his face down to yours and kiss him, hard and fast.

“Miles, this is so great! Are we allowed to bring snacks and drinks though?”

“Yup, as long as we buy something from the concession stand, they have great hot dogs, and of course popcorn. So, ready to hop in?” He hitches his thumb at the truck and you nod excitedly. “Ladies first.” He sweeps his arm to it as you climb up on the tailgate and sit on the edge of the mattress to take your shoes off. Miles hops up next to you, taking his shoes off as well, and pushing the box up near the pillows; you both climb into the bed of the truck and lay down. You cuddle up to Miles, laying your head on his chest.

“This was a good plan. And a great break in the week.”

“Yeah it is, and I will take full credit for this idea.” You laugh and look up at him.

“Barbara or Lindsay?”

“It was Babs.” He sighs and smiles down at you.

“Really? I would have gone with Lindsay.” He bends his head down and kisses your forehead.

“Nope, this was totally Babs. Though Lindsay did give me some other ideas as well. So, Pokémon or cards?” You sit up and reach for the box.

“Oh, Pokémon, totally. Cards aren’t fun unless we can play strip, and I don’t know about you Miles, but I’m not going to have you strip here in the parking lot.”

“Oh yeah? What makes you think it’d be me stripping?”

“Because you always lose.”

“I still say you're a cheater.”

“No, you’re just a sore loser. Though, considering what happens after a game of strip anything, you don't really lose do you?” You look at him over your game boys and wink at him.

“You stop that or I will turn this truck around and go home right now little lady.”

“Like you would do that when it’s Pee-wee on the big screen. Now shut up and battle me you nerd.”

“Oh you are going down.” He grabs his DS and sits up across from you. You both sit there, cross legged and battling for the next 45 minutes as the parking lot fills up. “You know, if we were strip battling I’d be winning right now.” He looks over at you as you end your final battle, a huge grin on his face.

“You got lucky. Wanna head over and get some popcorn? Looks like a line is forming.” You look over his shoulder towards the concession stand to see a line of about 10 people, with more heading over. Miles curses and scoots down to the tailgate.

“You stay here and stay warm. Hot dog?”

“Yes please, 2. And popcorn.”

“Duh. Be right back.” You watch him jog over to the line, then you go about cleaning up the ‘bed’. You put the game boys away, put the empty candy wrappers in the box, and then straighten out the pillows and blankets, making it all more nest shaped. You hunker down into the little nest you had built, trying to keep the chill at bay. Miles made it back just as you were digging out the radio to tune in to get the sound for the movie. He gave you the box that held the hot dogs, and the tub of popcorn.

“Is this the biggest thing they had?!” You say staring down at the massive thing of popcorn in your lap.

“Yes.” He climbs back up on the tailgate, kicking off his shoes, and then climbing in next to you as the movie started on the screen. You both pulled the blankets over yourselves, grab a hot dog, and turn the volume up on the radio.

\-----

“We need a fireman’s pole.” Miles whispers down at you.

“Miles, honey, we live in an apartment.”

“Too bad we’re not at 636 anymore, could have maybe talked them into putting one there.”

\-----

“Hey...”

“Miles I do not want a head in the house. I don’t care the size.”

\------

“You don’t wanna get mixed up with a guy like me, I’m a loner Y/N. A rebel.” You slap his chest as you laugh.

“Shut up and watch the movie.”

\-----

“If I had a bath like that I would never leave. Miles, I’d become a mermaid for real. You’d have to bring me food.”

“You wouldn’t try to lure me in and drown me would you?”

“Lure you in, yes. Drown you, no. Then you’d be of no use to me.” You poke him in the ribs.

“Here, have some popcorn fishy.” He grabs a handful and sprinkles it in your hair; you laugh and shake your head.

\-----

“Could that guy have any more of a weaselly laugh?”

\-----

“Do you think I can throw in a Madame Ruby joke into RWBY?”

“I dare you.”

“Don’t dare me, I’ll do it.”

“I double dog dare you.”

\-----

“Oh no.”

“What?”

“Miles I haven’t seen this movie in years, but I remember this. Oh my god this old lady creeped me out so much as a kid.” You pull the blanket up to your eyes, peeking over as the old truck driver tells her spooky tale. Miles pulls you closer to him, his arm tight around you. You let out a yelp of surprise and duck down under the blanket as the scene happens. “I’m going to have nightmares of that face tonight.”

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

“It was, I hate stuff like that.”

“So do you think this is true, or are they fucking with him? Is it a running joke with Marge and everyone else?”

“Considering the face she just pulled?”

“You wimp.”

“Damn straight.”

“Man, this dude gets all the girls. First Dottie and now Simone?” Miles sighs.

“Maybe he gives off some kinda vibe?”

"Are you...?”

“Nope. You?”

“He’s not really my type.”

“So what’s your type?”

“You.” He bends his head down and kisses you softly.

“That was real smooth Luna.” You say against his lips. Your hands go to the back of his head, pulling him, holding him so you could give him a deeper kiss. His hands go to your hips, pushing you down into the mattress as his upper body covered yours. As his tongue slips into your mouth, his hand moves down slightly and you giggle, pulling back. “Miles, there’s people around. We’re in public.”

“Right. Public. Well see, that was totally your fault, you started it.”

“Yeah yeah, get up off me.”

“Isn’t this what drive in’s are for though? Making out?” He leans back down and kisses the corner of your mouth.

“Just keep it above the waist.” You sink back into the mattress as Simone screams at Andy in the background, Miles’ mouth on yours. You sigh in contentment as his hands move upwards, his fingertips just lightly brushing against the sides of your breasts, you moan, arching your back and sucking his bottom lip into your mouth, biting down gently. Miles groans and then pulls back from you suddenly.

“Okay we need to stop.”

“What’s the matter?”

“A...uh...situation is arising.” You both look down.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” You look at your watch.

“Movie should be over in about half an hour, think you can hold out?” He sits back up and scoots away from you a bit.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Now where are we? Look its Simone again!” You sit up, and grabbing what’s left of the popcorn, lean your head on Miles’ shoulder.

\-----

“Was that hot biker chick hitting on him too?!”

\-----

“I’d pay to see that Godzilla movie. Probably better than what we watched last week.”

“Y/N!”

“We both know it’s true.”

\----

“We need to bring back the word radical.”

“Agreed.”

\-----

“Paging Mr. Herman, Mr. Herman you have a telephone call at the front desk.”

“You do that voice too well Miles. It’s a little creepy.”

\-----

As the movie ends and the credits roll, you snuggle up closer to Miles. You both always stayed until all credits were done, you knew how much work these people put into their movies, didn’t hurt to stay and watch their names scroll across the screen.

“So. How’s your uh, little situation going?” You whisper as the families around you start to pack up and leave.

“Okay one, phrasing, and two, thank god its cold out tonight.” He laughs. The screen goes blank, and the lights turn on in the parking lot. “Well, looks like we better start packing up.”

“Do we really have to take all this into the apartment tonight?” You look up at him, a frown on your face.

“I don’t want any of it stolen, and it’s either do it tonight, oooor get up really early to do it.”

“Tonight it is then.” You grab the blanket in front of you and start folding it as Miles rolls over and pulls the plug on the mattress. He scoots off the deflating mattress and puts his shoes on, he then gathers the little bit of garbage you guys have and go to toss it as you fold the rest of the blankets, stacking them on the tailgate. You slip your shoes back on and get the blankets in the back of the cab. It takes you guys another 5 minutes to roll up the deflated mattress and get that back in its case, and the rest of the truck bed cleaned up.

“Alright, let’s blow this popsicle stand. Because Y/N? You and me? We’re gonna finish what you started earlier.”


End file.
